


Runaway

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: Ignis returns to Noctis' apartment to find it empty.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following prompt on The Cult of Noctis: "Noctis wants something someone else has."

The pristine condition of the prince's apartment was both a blessing and a curse: a blessing because it was clean; a curse because it meant that he wasn't in his apartment, and hadn't been there for days.

"Noct, where are you?"

"I'm at Prompto's place. His parents aren't here, so I'm keeping him company."

Ignis pursed his lips. "How many nights have you spent at Prompto's house?"

A pause. "A few."

Ignis sighed. "Noctis."

"It's nice here!"

"Haven't you run far enough from your responsibilities already?"

"Apparently not," Noctis grumbled.

Ignis grit his teeth. "Come home. Now."

Noctis sighed. "Fine!"


End file.
